


you spin me

by crooked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you spin me

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt over at my [tumblr](http://enjolrahhhs.tumblr.com/) from [avagueambitioninyourerection](http://avagueambitioninyourerection.tumblr.com/) that grew just a bit beyond a drabble.

"Everybody clear on the rules?" Courfeyrac asks, holding the bottle up with a grin.

His friends are all seated in a circle around him, and they give a collective groan.

"Of course we know the rules, Courf," Bossuet says, rolling his eyes. "You make us play this every movie night."

Courfeyrac grins and sets the bottle down in the center of the circle. " _Make_ you play, he says. The only arm I've ever had to twist to play is attached to a certain blond bombshell who shall remain nameless. And I think he only keeps playing because he's got some force field around him that keeps the bottle from landing on his ass."

Everyone looks over at Enjolras, sitting on his knees between Jehan and Feuilly and grinning. "I can't help my luck," he says with a shrug.

"The whole point of the game is to be kissed, Enjolras," Jehan says with a fond shake of his head. "Maybe tonight's your night."

"We'll never know if we don't start already," Courfeyrac says. "I'll go first." He takes hold of the empty wine bottle, one of a few from their traditional movie night dinner of pizza and cheap wine. Courf gives it a good spin and sits back to watch as the bottle begins to slow. It comes to a stop with the neck pointing at Bahorel.

"You've been waiting all your life for this," Bahorel teases as Courfeyrac crawls across the circle toward him. Courf just grins and presses up for the kiss, making it a good one for the sake of the audience. Bahorel actually looks a little surprised when they part, and Courfeyrac crawls back to his spot with the smuggest smile.

"And now you'll be waiting all your life for another," he says. "Spin it, B."

Bahorel laughs and moves forward to spin the bottle, and it lands on Feuilly. The two of them grin at each other. They've been dating for weeks so this is nothing new.

"Go gentle on me," Feuilly says as Bahorel shuffles over to kiss him. It's no surprise when he does the exact opposite.

Feuilly is a little disheveled and breathless when he surfaces to take his spin. The bottle stops on Combeferre. They grin and wrinkle their noses at each other like awkward teenagers and meet in the middle of the circle. Their kiss is mostly the two of them touching lips while cracking up.

When Ferre gives the bottle a spin it lands on Jehan, who never fails to blush every single time they play and he ends up being the one with the bottle pointing at him. He keeps his head ducked until Combeferre moves closer, then he lifts his face and is actually the one to initiate the kiss.

Jehan's spin ends with the bottle pointing at Grantaire, who makes a show of checking his breath and puckering his lips as Jehan leans over to kiss him. It's soft and sweet and Grantaire falls back a bit with his hand over his heart. Jehan rolls his eyes and swats at him but grins the whole time.

"Alright, gents," Grantaire says, taking up the bottle. "Try not to be too jealous if you're not the lucky winner."

He spins the bottle and can't help but burst out laughing when it lands right between Joly and Bossuet. He shrugs and moves across the circle toward the two, hooking an arm around both of their shoulders and pulling them in for a three-way kiss. They get a chorus of whistles and applause for their efforts.

"You take the spin, Joly," Bossuet says, theatrically fanning himself. "I'm still recovering."

Joly does and the entire circle goes silent when the bottle somehow defies all the odds set by the previous games and lands on Enjolras. Joly looks up at him with wide eyes and Enjolras looks a little surprised that he has to participate at long last. Everyone is looking at Enjolras, really, except Grantaire who has found a rather interesting patch of carpet to stare at.

"Yesssss," Courfeyrac says, bouncing in place where he's sitting. "Finally! Pucker up, Chief. Lay it on him, Joly!"

Joly turns a bright shade of red at that and Enjolras just rolls his eyes at Courf. "Shut up and let him do it," he says. That doesn't help Joly much, but he crawls over to Enjolras and presses a rather chaste kiss to his lips.

"That's it?!" Courf exclaims as Joly goes back to his spot and Enjolras picks up the bottle. "I feel cheated! That was Enjolras' first time and there wasn't even any tongue!"

"Shut up, Courfeyrac," Combeferre says, reaching for a pillow from the couch and tossing it at his head. "The rules don't say anything about tongue. We're not here to fulfill your voyeurism fantasies... unless. Oh god, that's _exactly_ why we're here, isn't it?" Courfeyrac just gives Combeferre a lascivious wink as Enjolras taps the bottle on the floor.

"Alright, children," he teases. "Let's get this over with." He spins it and the thing seems to never want to come to a stop. It does, of course.

Right on Grantaire.

Enjolras stares at him, sitting directly across the circle from each other, as though it's the first time he notices Grantaire. He hasn't lifted his eyes from the bottle yet, still looking at it to make sure it really is pointing at him. Everyone else falls silent, either sharing glances amongst themselves or watching Enjolras and Grantaire to see who moves first.

Enjolras clears his throat and shifts a bit. He's too aware of the eyes on him, of the fact that everybody is watching them with baited breath. The tension between Enjolras and Grantaire has existed from the beginning, but it's become more palpable lately and taken on a slightly different edge. He's noticed it, but it's a bit of a shock to find out that apparently the rest of them have too.

But there are rules to this game, as Courf likes to point out, and one of the first rules is to leave personal feelings outside of the circle. That means the attraction he's been feeling toward the infuriatingly argumentative man he's supposed to kiss has to be pushed aside. Somehow.

Enjolras crawls across to Grantaire, who has finally raised his eyes and almost looks nervous. He reaches him and sits back on his heels, their knees almost touching. No other kiss has taken so long or felt like such a production. Grantaire opens his mouth to say something, but Enjolras is sure he doesn't want to hear what it is.

So he surges forward and kisses him. It isn't a particularly remarkable kiss. It lasts mere seconds and Enjolras sits back with slightly flushed cheeks to match Grantaire's. They are both a little wild-eyed as they look at each other, neither speaking or moving or even blinking. Enjolras knows what's supposed to come next: he moves back to his spot in the circle and Grantaire takes his turn.

But something compels him to break the rules. He leans forward again and curls a hand around the back of Grantaire's neck and pulls him closer until they're kissing again. Grantaire's hands stay at his sides, fingers splayed wide and giving away his shock, but his body arcs toward Enjolras and the soft moan that escapes him is heard by everyone in the utter quiet of the room.

Enjolras pulls away after what feels like forever, first pausing to rest his forehead to Grantaire's, eyes still closed as he attempts to catch his breath. He scoots back to his place between Jehan and Feuilly without raising his eyes to anyone. He feels his face burning and would rather not make it worse.

"It's, uh. your turn, R," Courfeyrac says after a few moments, how stunned he still was evident in his tone of voice.

Grantaire doesn't move for a few moments, but he finally makes his way to the bottle and picks it up. He hesitates and then sets it back on the ground so he can spin it. But he doesn't. Instead, he turns it so that it's pointing at Enjolras and crawls over to him with a sheepish grin on his face.

He shrugs in response to Enjolras' startled look and says, "Fuck the rules."

They reach for each other at the same time. Enjolras' hand curls in the front of Grantaire's shirt and his hands delve into Enjolras' hair. There's no time for thinking — thinking about what they're doing, what this means, what happens next — because neither of them really wants to do too much of that and ruin whatever this moment is. So they come together again and _just kiss_ and ignore everyone and everything else.

(Which means they miss Joly excitedly tugging at Bossuet's arm at the sight of it all, miss Courfeyrac pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of the two of them, and miss Combeferre subsequently delivering a light smack to the back of Courf's head for violating their privacy.)


End file.
